Se souvenir l'un de l'autre
by Lazd
Summary: Après un combat acharné contre Solaris, Sonic et la Princesse Elise ont scellé les Flammes du désastre; ce qui leur permit de ne s'être jamais rencontrés après un retour dans le temps. Jusqu'au jour où ils commencèrent à avoir de vagues souvenirs les uns des autres... (Une traduction française de / A French translation of "Remembering Each Other")
1. Déjà-vu (Prologue)

**IMPORTANT : L'univers de _Sonic the Hedgehog_ ainsi que ses personnages présents et cités dans cette Fanfic appartiennent tous à SEGA et Sonic Team, à l'exception de deux personnages secondaires qui appartiennent à l'auteur(e) originel(le).**

* * *

 **SE SOUVENIR L'UN DE L'AUTRE**

Une Fanfic de « _Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)_ » écrite par **Sonic Phantom** et traduite par **Lazd**

* * *

 **1\. DÉJÀ-VU** **(Prologue)**

* * *

Il faisait une journée claire et agréable à Soleanna, où les citoyens vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles : se promener en ville, faire du shopping, manger au restaurant, saluer les autres au passage, ou encore profiter simplement du beau paysage.

Sur une petite île, on pouvait apercevoir un château. Mais si nous regardons de plus près, nous remarquons la présence d'une jeune femme, ressemblant à une princesse, debout sur le balcon. Elle avait les cheveux roux courts et était vêtue d'une robe blanche et des escarpins à talons hauts rouges. Elle s'appelait Elise, et elle était effectivement l'actuelle princesse de Soleanna.

À cet instant, elle scruta la ville en souriant tout en admirant son peuple, occupé à ses tâches quotidiennes. Mais subitement, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mademoiselle Elise ? » - demanda soudainement une des jeunes filles du château qui s'approchait vers elle. « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? »

« Mmh ? » - dit Elise, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers cette dernière. « Pardon… Que me disiez-vous ? »

« Je vous ai demandé si quelque chose vous tracassait. »

« Oh… » - réfléchit-elle un instant. « Non, je vais bien. »

« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

« Oui. » - hocha-t-elle la tête.

« Très bien, alors. Désolée de vous avoir dérangée… » - s'inclina-t-elle poliment avant de s'éloigner et de laisser la princesse seule.

Une fois que la jeune fille était partie, Elise reporta son attention sur Soleanna et se mit à réfléchir. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que c'était, mais ce fut comme si quelque chose la poussait à se rappeler du passé.

« Mmh… Pourquoi faut-il que je me souvienne constamment de lui ? » - se demanda-t-elle en fermant ses yeux, pensive.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, nous vîmes un hérisson familier en train de se reposer sur les docks. Ce dernier était de couleur bleue, portait des chaussures rouges et blanches ainsi que des gants blancs. Il avait les yeux fermés tandis que ses bras étaient placés derrière sa tête. Nul doute, il s'agissait bel et bien de Sonic le Hérisson.

À présent, il dormait tranquillement, du sommeil du juste, après sa récente bataille contre le Dr. Eggman.

« Sonic ! »

Entendit-il soudain une voix l'appeler. Il sortit de sa torpeur avant de remarquer la présence d'un renard à deux queues. Ce n'était que son meilleur ami, Tails.

« Hé, Tails ! » - le salua-t-il. « Quoi d'neuf ? »

« Je suis venu te retrouver. » - répondit le jeune renard.

« Pourquoi donc ? » - demanda le hérisson.

« Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être aller manger un morceau… »

« Où ça ? Et manger quoi ? »

« Un burger. Knuckles nous attend à l'entrée du restaurant. Allez, viens… Faisons la course jusque là-bas ! » - rit-il en tournoyant ses deux queues avant de s'envoler tel un hélicoptère.

« Je ne le pense pas ! » - rit-il à son tour avant d'accélérer pour rattraper Tails jusqu'au restaurant.

* * *

À quelques mètres des docks se trouvait un restaurant nommé : _Louie's Diner_ ; l'endroit idéal pour servir aux clients tout un tas de bonnes choses : des burgers, frites, hot-dogs, pizzas, poulets, sodas, … Bref, tout ce dont vous rêvez et pouvez commander à n'importe quel moment.

À côté de la porte d'entrée se tenait debout un échidné rouge, portant des chaussures de couleur rouge, jaune et vert ainsi que des gants blancs à pointes. Il s'agissait d'un ami de Sonic (ou parfois même d'un rival, sans grande importance) qui se nommait Knuckles.

À ce moment-là, ce dernier était en train d'attendre les bras croisés l'arrivée de Sonic et Tails.

« Enfin… » - dit-il après avoir entendu un bruit sourd, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à montrer les bouts de leurs nez.

Ce fut alors que Sonic, terminant sa course, se pointa face à Knuckles. Tails le rejoignit à quelques secondes d'écart.

« Je t'ai battu, Tails ! » - dit Sonic avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Et pourtant, j'étais presque… » - répondit Tails en haussant les épaules.

« Quoi d'neuf, Knuckles ? » - demanda Sonic en se tournant vers ce dernier.

« Je vous attendais tout simplement… » - répondit-il en gardant les bras croisés.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est là, cela vous dirait d'aller casser la croûte à l'intérieur ? » - suggéra le hérisson bleu.

« J'suis d'accord ! J'ai tellement la dalle que je pourrais avaler une tonne de machines d'Eggman ! » - plaisanta le jeune renard.

« Économises-en pour plus tard, mon pote ! » - ricana Sonic.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ?! » - grogna l'échidné rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Knuckles ? » - demanda Sonic. « Tu ne vois donc pas qu'on s'amuse un peu, là ? »

« Tu t'amuseras autant que tu voudras une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, OK ?! » - répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que Sonic et Tails entrèrent, suivi de Knuckles fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, le trio se dirigea vers une table vide où ils s'installèrent. Alors que chacun était installé, une serveuse humaine aux cheveux rouges et noirs s'approcha de la table.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue chez _Louie's Diner_. Mon nom est Marisa et je serai votre serveuse durant cet après-midi. » - les accueillit-elle en leur présentant les menus.

« Hé, mais… Vous êtes Sonic, n'est-ce pas ? » - dit-elle soudainement, surprise.

« Ouais, c'est bien moi. » - fit ce dernier d'un signe de tête.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » - dit-elle un peu excitée. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! »

« Ah bon ? » - demanda-t-il.

« Oh que oui ! » - acquiesça-t-elle en affichant un visage radieux. « Vous avez toujours été le seul à botter le train du Dr. Eggman en envoyant ses machines à la casse ! »

« Euh… Ouais. » - répondit Sonic en se grattant la tête, confus.

« Ce sera un honneur de vous servir aujourd'hui ! » - sourit-elle. Puis, elle brandit un bloc-notes et un stylo de sa poche. « Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez boire, maintenant ? »

« Euh… » - ajouta Sonic en scrutant le menu. « Je vais prendre une racinette, s'il vous plait. »

« OK. » - répondit Marisa en prenant note avant de se tourner vers Tails. « Et qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez boire, monsieur… ? »

« Mon nom est Tails. » - répondit le jeune renard en souriant.

« Tails, oui. » - se rappela-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez boire ? »

« Mmh… » - dit-t-il en regardant le menu durant un moment avant de répondre. « Je vais prendre aussi une racinette. »

« OK. » - sourit-elle en prenant note de nouveau. « Et que voudriez-vous, monsieur… ? »

« Je m'appelle Knuckles, et je vais prendre ce qu'ils ont choisi. » - répondit l'échidné.

« Très bien. » - dit-elle. « OK, je vous apporterai vos boissons dans un moment. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à notre menu et voir si quelque chose vous intéresse. »

Alors que Marisa s'éloignait de la table pour aller préparer les breuvages non sans avoir esquissé un dernier sourire, Sonic regarda les alentours du restaurant. Il scruta des tableaux affichant des diverses choses ainsi que des personnalités. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention ; il voulut essayer de le voir de plus près.

Il s'agissait du portrait de la Princesse Elise.

Il le contempla un long moment, tout en se demandant qui était cette personne.

« Cette fille… » - pensa-t-il en étudiant l'image. « Je crois la connaitre. »

Cependant, il s'interrompit lorsque Marisa revint avec les boissons. Elle les posa sur la table en essayant de ne pas les renverser.

« Et voici vos trois racinettes ! » - dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Merci ! » - répondit le trio avant de prendre chacun sa boisson.

« Êtes-vous prêts à commander tout de suite, ou alors vous avez besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir ? » - demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que nous sommes prêts, pas vrai Sonic ? » - demanda Tails à son ami.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas tant il était occupé à penser au tableau qu'il venait de contempler.

« Sonic ! » - l'appela-t-il.

« Mmh ? » - répondit ce dernier en sortant de sa léthargie. « Oh, désolé. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu étais prêt à commander. » - lui reformula-t-il.

« Ah… Ouais, je suis prêt. » - hocha-t-il la tête.

« OK, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger ? » - demanda Marisa.

« Je vais prendre un cheeseburger accompagné de frites. » - répondit Knuckles.

« OK… Et vous, Tails ? » - demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais prendre… Deux hot-dogs moyens et quelques frites, s'il vous plait. » - répondit ce dernier.

« D'accord… » - ajouta Marisa en prenant note des commandes avant de se tourner vers Sonic avec un grand sourire. « Et vous, Sonic ? »

« Euh… » - balbutia-t-il.

« Sonic, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez manger ? » - insista-t-elle.

Toujours sans réponse.

« Sonic, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » - lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Hein ? Ouais, je vais bien. » - répondit-il enfin. « Je vais prendre deux-trois hot-dogs moyens avec quelques frites, s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien. » - ajouta-t-elle en prenant note de sa commande. « OK, je vous apporterai vos commandes dans une quinzaine de minutes. »

Sur ces mots, Marisa s'éloigna du trio pour aller préparer leurs repas.

« Sonic, est-ce que ça va ? » - demanda Tails inquiet.

« Hein ? »

« Tu avais l'air songeur. » - intervint Knuckles. « C'est comme si tu étais dans un autre monde… »

« Oh, euh… Je vais bien. » - rassura-t-il. « J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose. »

« À quoi ? » - lui demanda Tails.

« Je me demandais qui était cette fille. » - répondit-il en pointant du doigt le tableau.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tails regarda dans cette direction et découvrit le portrait de la Princesse Elise.

« Tu veux dire "la Princesse Elise" ? » - lui demanda Tails.

« Quoi, c'est son nom ? » - demanda Sonic surpris.

« Ouais. » - répondit anxieusement Knuckles en soulevant un sourcil. « Tu n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant ? »

« Euh, non… » - répondit Sonic. « J'étais curieux, c'est tout… »

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, il repensa à Elise en essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose à son sujet.

* * *

 **Note du traducteur :**

 _ **Pour mettre les choses au clair, je tiens à préciser que cette Fanfic a pour objectif de vous divertir et non de vous mettre mal à l'aise en découvrant la relation entre Sonic et Elise.**_

 _ **Au nom de l'auteur(e) et de moi-même, nous comprenons que cela pourrait vous paraître étrange ; mais sachez une chose : il s'agit ici d'une histoire qui reprend à peu près le concept des contes de fées où tout n'est autre qu'imaginaire (et irréel, bien sûr) et qui ne doit être en aucun cas une aversion pour le lecteur.**_ _ **Raison pour laquelle l'auteur(e) a eu la brillante idée de la publier en ligne en espérant qu'elle plaira non seulement aux fans de l'univers de Sonic (dont nous faisons tous les deux partie), mais aussi aux passionnés de lecture qui comprendront les raisons de sa motivation. Et si tel n'était pas le cas, alors je peux vous dire que vous n'auriez jamais lu ces lignes ou encore, jamais découvert cette traduction à l'heure actuelle.**_

 _ **Tout ce que nous vous demandons, c'est de respecter le travail en évitant de publier des commentaires haineux et enflammés.**_

 ** _Merci de votre compréhension._**


	2. Obtenir des réponses

**...**

* * *

 **2\. OBTENIR DES RÉPONSES**

* * *

Après avoir fini leur déjeuner, Sonic, Tails et Knuckles saluèrent Marisa avant de sortir du restaurant.

« Bon sang, ça m'a bien rempli ! » - dit Tails en tapotant son estomac.

« Eh ben… N'essaie surtout pas de dégobiller ! » - plaisanta Sonic.

« T'inquiète, je ne le ferai pas ! » - ajouta Tails en riant.

« OK, les gars… Je vous verrai plus tard. » - dit Knuckles en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Où est-ce que tu vas, Knuckles ? » - demanda Sonic.

« Dans la forêt, cueillir quelques pommes pour le festival de Soleanna qui aura lieu cette année. » - répondit-il en saluant ses camarades d'un signe de la main avant de s'en aller.

« Bon… Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, Tails. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » - demanda ce dernier à son ami.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit le hérisson bleu en se grattant le menton. « Ch'ais pas, et toi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Tails de réfléchir en grattant son menton velu. Soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Eurêka ! » - dit-il.

« Quoi donc ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Je suis censé croiser Amy afin de tester avec elle mon tout nouveau Tornado. » - expliqua-t-il. « Tu veux venir ? »

« Nan, je risquerai de m'ennuyer ! Mais merci pour le déjeuner, ça m'a bien calé l'estomac ! » - rit Sonic.

« De rien. » - sourit-il. « Bon, je ferais mieux de m'en aller pour ne pas faire attendre Amy trop longtemps. »

« OK… À un de ces quatre, mon pote ! » - dit Sonic en saluant son ami.

« Ciao, Sonic ! » - le salua-t-il à son tour avant de planer avec ses deux queues à quelques mètres du sol, prenant bien son envol.

Sonic regarda son jeune ami partir durant un petit moment jusqu'à le perdre de vue.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit-il en se rappelant le portait de la Princesse Elise qu'il avait vu au restaurant quelques instants plus tôt. « Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de la connaître ? »

Ce fut sur cette question qu'il s'en alla pour traverser la ville.

* * *

De retour au château, Elise s'était vêtue cette fois-ci d'un trench-coat, d'un pantalon et d'un petit bonnet brun (comme celui d'un détective) et des bottes noires, pour passer incognito.

« Mademoiselle Elise, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » - lui demanda une jeune fille.

« Je vais… me rendre en ville. » - répondit Elise calmement.

« Mais enfin, Elise… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » - s'inquiéta la jeune fille. « Et si quelqu'un vous découvrait ?! Que se passerait-il ensuite ?! Pourquoi vous en allez-vous ainsi ?! »

« C'est… une affaire privée. Écoute, c'est mon choix. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Si je me fais découvrir, j'essaierai de m'en sortir. » - dit-elle avant de quitter sa chambre en laissant la jeune fille pantoise et inquiète.

* * *

De retour en ville, Sonic continuait à essayer de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il savait sur Elise. Quand tout à coup, il heurta un inconnu.

« Houlà, j'suis désolé ! » - s'excusa-t-il auprès de ce dernier.

L'individu qu'il vint d'heurter était un hérisson. Ce dernier lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'il était noir, avait des rayures rouges au niveau des piques et portait des patins à fusées à la place des chaussures. Il ne s'agissait d'autre que de son rival (et allié, à l'occasion) : Shadow le Hérisson.

« Waouh, Shadow ! » - dit-il surpris.

« N'as-tu donc jamais appris à t'excuser ?! » - l'interpella ce dernier.

« Euh, désolé… Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. » - expliqua-t-il. « J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Peu importe… » - ajouta le hérisson noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Si tu veux le savoir, je suis là en mission pour G.U.N. »

« Quel genre de mission ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde ? » - lui demanda Shadow en croisant les bras.

« Je te le demande, c'est tout… » - marmonna-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est inutile que tu le saches. Je te l'expliquerai seulement quand tu te décideras à devenir un agent comme moi ! » - répondit le hérisson noir avec un petit sourire.

« Peu importe… » - ajouta Sonic en haussant les épaules.

Shadow secoua la tête, exaspéré, tandis qu'il tourna son attention sur la ville.

« Au fait… » - ajouta Shadow en observant les horizons, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se produise.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » - demanda Sonic.

« À quoi pensais-tu il y a quelques instants ? » - lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

« De quoi ? »

« Quand tu m'as heurté… »

« Je sais, je sais… Je te l'ai entendu dire la première fois.» - l'interrompit Sonic.

« Eh bien, à quoi pensais-tu ?! » - demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Connaissant bien le caractère de Shadow, Sonic consentit à lui répondre.

« Bon… Si tu veux savoir, je pensais à quelqu'un... »

« À qui ? » - demanda Shadow.

« À la Princesse Elise… » - répondit-il lentement.

« Elise ? » - dit le hérisson noir en se tournant vers Sonic, les bras toujours croisés.

« Ouais… Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais c'est comme si je la connaissais auparavant. » - s'arrêta-t-il un moment, avant de continuer. « De toute façon, tout a commencé quand j'étais en train de manger chez _Louie's Diner_ avec Tails et Knuckles. Pendant que nous commandions notre repas, je regardais aux alentours du restaurant. Il y avait beaucoup tableaux sur Soleanna. Et c'est là que j'ai vu le portrait d'Elise. Soudain, ça a fait tilt… »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? » - demanda Shadow.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, exactement… » - répondit-il. « Mais il me semble que nous ayons fait quelque chose ensemble dans le passé afin de sauver le monde, et c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. »

Shadow ferma les yeux en réfléchissant à ce que Sonic vint de lui révéler à l'instant.

« As-tu vu Elise, en personne ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Non. » - répondit Sonic en haussant ses épaules.

« Mmh… » - ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. « As-tu déjà essayé d'aller à sa recherche ? »

« Euh, non… Pas du tout. »

« Eh bien, si j'étais toi, j'irais lui parler face à face. » - suggéra-t-il.

« Quoi ? » - dit Sonic surpris. « Mais je ne sais même pas où elle habite ! »

« Elle est probablement dans son château, là où elle est supposée être. »

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire que je devrais m'y rendre ? »

« Je ne me le permettrais pas… C'est sur une petite île pas loin de la ville. Et tu peux t'y rendre à la NAGE, bien sûr. » - plaisanta-t-il.

« Oh, Shadow… » - ajouta Sonic irrité par cette vanne.

« Ça va, je déconne… » - gloussa-t-il.

Soudain, un transmetteur venant de son poignet se mit à biper. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il le plaça vers sa bouche avant de répondre à l'appel.

« Ici Shadow… Qu'y a-t-il ? » - demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur.

Un silence se fit durant un petit instant avant que le hérisson noir ne réponde.

« Très bien, je suis en route. » - répondit-il avant de le désactiver.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Shadow ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Il faut que j'aille quelque part immédiatement. Va falloir te débrouiller tout seul, Sonic. » - dit-il tout en fermant ses yeux un instant. « Contrôle… du Chaos ! »

Ce fut sur cet ordre que Shadow disparut tel un flash.

« Bon, ben… C'était plutôt utile. » - pensa Sonic avant de reprendre sa route. « Je suppose que je percerai le mystère moi-même… »

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Elise s'efforça de ne pas se faire découvrir par son peuple pendant qu'elle marchait dans la ville.

« Je peux sentir sa présence… » - dit-elle silencieusement. « Il n'est plus très loin… »

Soudain, elle remarqua deux silhouettes qui se tenaient debout devant une tour, comme si elles attendaient quelqu'un.

La première était une chauve-souris femelle aux yeux bleus, qui était vêtue d'un body noir moulant avec un plastron rose en forme de cœur au niveau de son torse et des longues bottes blanches à talons aux semelles métalliques avec des cœurs roses sur les orteils, connue sous le nom de Rouge.

Tandis que le second, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, était un grand robot noir, rouge, jaune, vert et gris chromé avec des yeux rouges et des réacteurs sur le dos, identifié comme étant E-123 Omega. Jadis, ce dernier avait travaillé pour Eggman ; mais il se sentit soudainement trahi lorsque ce savant-fou l'avait envoyé à la base pour surveiller Shadow jour et nuit. Maintenant, il travaillait pour G.U.N.

« Euh, excusez-moi… » - les interpella-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils l'entendirent, Rouge et Omega se tournèrent vers elle (ignorant qu'il s'agissait d'Elise).

« Tiens, on dirait que quelqu'un aime s'habiller correctement. » - plaisanta Rouge avant de lui demander : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Euh… Mon nom est… Eve. » - mentit Elise en essayant de cacher son identité.

Soudain, Omega scanna la jeune femme au trench-coat avec ses yeux rouges pour l'identifier. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir la réponse.

« Vous n'êtes pas identifiée comme étant Eve. » - traduit Omega. « Vous êtes identifiée comme étant… la Princesse Elise. »

Rouge sursauta au moment où elle entendit ce nom.

« Est-ce vrai… Princesse ? » - plissa-t-elle un peu ses yeux.

Ne pouvant plus le cacher, Elise garda son calme et répondit à la question.

« Oui, je suis Elise » - confirma-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, Princesse ? » - lui demanda Rouge doucement en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des passants.

« Je suis venue chercher quelqu'un. » - répondit-elle. « Et jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Alors, je me demande si pouvez m'aider… »

« Qui est cette personne que tu cherches ? » - lui demanda Rouge à nouveau.

« Euh… Eh bien, en fait, c'est un hérisson. » - répondit-elle en susurrant.

« Oh… » - dit Rouge avant de sourire. « Eh bien, si tu cherches Shadow, il sera là dans une… »

Mais, avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, un éclat de lumière vint interrompre le trio un instant avant de se révéler être Shadow qui terminait le Contrôle du Chaos.

« …seconde. » - dit-elle lentement.

« Tu m'as appelé, n'est-ce pas ? » - lui demanda Shadow.

« Eh bien… Oui. » - répondit-elle. « J'ai plus d'informations sur les malfrats qui ont volé l'artéfact antique au musée. »

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

« Eh bien… Apparemment, Omega a découvert qu'ils provenaient de ce côté-ci de la ville. » - dit-elle en pointant son doigt en direction de ce dont elle parlait. « Ils se sont dirigés par là après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. »

« Mmh… » - pensa-t-il. « Cela s'est passé il y a combien de temps ? »

« C'était il y a environ 10 heures, 37 minutes et 16 secondes. » - répondit Omega.

« Très bien. » - nota Shadow. « Nous allons chercher là-bas et voir si nous pouvons obtenir tout ce qui pourrait nous conduire à eux. »

« Euh, excusez-moi… » - lui demanda Elise.

Shadow se tourna pour contempler la femme au trench-coat qui n'était autre qu'Elise.

« Rouge, qui est-ce ? » - demanda-t-il.

« Ah, elle ? Eh bien, crois-le ou non, il s'agit d'Elise, la souveraine de Soleanna. » - lui révéla Rouge.

« Elise ? » - s'étonna-t-il, avant de se rappeler de celle dont Sonic lui avait parlé plus tôt. « Mais que fais-tu par ici ? »

« Elle te cherchait, Shadow. » - lui répondit Rouge.

« Moi ? » - dit-il en soulevant un sourcil.

« Oh que oui. Elle cherchait un certain hérisson et j'ai pensé que ce serait toi. » - lui expliqua Rouge tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Elise avec un sourire. « Ai-je raison ? »

« Euh… En fait, ce n'est pas Shadow… » - répondit Elise.

« Quoi ?! » - dit Rouge confuse.

« La véritable personne que je cherche est… » - s'arrêta-t-elle un moment pour prendre ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de répondre. « … Sonic. »

« Sonic ?! » - demanda Rouge, surprise.

« Ou-oui… Vous ne savez pas où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ? » - demanda-t-elle à Shadow.

Shadow fut un peu surpris par sa question, mais il finit par lui répondre.

« En fait, il m'a heurté un peu plus tôt… »

« Vraiment ? » - lui demanda Elise en essayant de cacher sa surprise.

« Oui… Il m'a raconté quelque chose à ton sujet. » - lui dit-il.

« P-Pardon ? » - dit-elle penaude.

« Si tu veux savoir où il est, tu ferais mieux d'aller dans cette direction. » - ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt le lieu où il s'est cogné contre Sonic.

« D-D'accord… Merci. » - s'inclina-t-elle poliment.

Shadow hocha la tête avant de tourner son attention vers son groupe.

« Devrions-nous nous diriger maintenant dans cette direction, Omega ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » - répondit ce dernier après avoir scanné la direction des brigands. « Ils se sont dirigés vers cette voie. »

« OK, allons-y. » - affirma-t-il en faisant signe au groupe, mais pas avant de lancer à Elise : « J'espère que ta quête se passera bien… »

« Merci. Et j'espère que la votre se passera bien également. » - sourit-elle un peu en saluant le groupe d'un signe de la main avant de partir vers la direction que Shadow lui avait indiquée.

« Allons-y. » - ajouta-t-il en partant avec ses coéquipiers.

Pendant ce temps, Elise respira, soulagée et heureuse à l'idée qu'elle allait voir Sonic en chair et en os.

« J'espère que Shadow a raison. » - se dit-elle. « Car c'est la seule opportunité de le rencontrer. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se dirigea dans cette direction, en espérant que cela la conduirait vers Sonic.


	3. Fin des recherches

**...**

* * *

 **3\. FIN DES RECHERCHES**

* * *

Pendant qu'Elise était toujours à la recherche de Sonic, les trois agents du G.U.N., Shadow, Rouge et Omega, arrivèrent au beau milieu de la ville nordique de Soleanna. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils scrutèrent les horizons et tentèrent de repérer ces voleurs qui ont mis la main sur certains objets antiques et qui se sont enfuis avec.

« Il semblerait que les malfrats aient été aperçus pour la dernière fois dans cette partie de la ville. » - affirma Omega.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit Shadow. « Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ici ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre… » - répondit Rouge. « Mais ils pourraient être n'importe où, maintenant. »

« Ça va donc être plus difficile que je ne le pensais… » - ajouta Shadow.

« Pas forcément… » - intervint Rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » - lui demanda Shadow.

« Je suis sûre que quelqu'un les a vus… » - répondit-elle pensive.

« Mmh… Tu veux dire que nous devons demander aux gens s'ils les ont aperçus ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Cela me semble être une bonne idée. Où devons-nous fouiller en premier ? » - demanda-t-elle.

Shadow regarda aux alentours et remarqua le _Louie's Diner_. Du coup, il se souvint de ce que Sonic lui avait dit à propos du contact qu'il avait eu avec Elise.

« Là… » - dit-il en pointant le restaurant du doigt.

Rouge et Omega scrutèrent le lieu indiqué.

« Un restaurant ? » - demanda-t-elle confuse.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de clichés sur Soleanna. » - répondit-il. « Peut-être qu'il y a un avis de recherche là-dedans. »

« Ça pourrait être possible… » - pensa-t-elle.

« Allons-y. » - fit-il signe au groupe en entrant dans le restaurant.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, le groupe scruta les horizons quand ils furent accueillis par la serveuse qui avait servi Sonic et ses amis un peu plus tôt : Marisa.

« Bonjour, et bienvenue chez _Louie's Diner_! Mon nom est Marisa et… »

« Épargne ta salive, chérie. » - l'interrompit Rouge.

« Attendez une minute… Qui êtes vous et que faites-vous par ici ? » - leur demanda Marisa.

« Je m'appelle Shadow, et voici Rouge et Omega. Nous travaillons pour G.U.N. et nous sommes ici pour rassembler quelques informations sur une bande de voleurs qui est venue en ville il y a quelques temps. Et je présume que vous n'êtes pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, quels voleurs ? » - demanda Marisa.

« Vous n'en savez donc rien ? » - lui demanda Shadow.

« Non, je suis désolée… » - répondit Marisa.

Omega regarda autour du restaurant avec ses yeux rouges jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçut un téléviseur qui diffusait une sorte de feuilleton. Soudain, le programme se transforma en chaîne d'information mettant en vedette un homme qui portait un costume.

« Shadow… »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Omega ? » - lui demanda ce dernier.

« Regarde… » - dit-il en lui pointant le téléviseur.

Shadow regarda le téléviseur, puis s'y approcha. Rouge le suivit pour mieux entendre les nouvelles annoncées par le journaliste.

« _Nous interrompons ce programme pour un flash spécial ! La bande de voleurs est désormais identifiée comme étant les « Babylon Rogues ». Ces trois membres sont ceux qui ont participé à l'Ex Grand Prix Mondial qui s'est déroulé il y a six mois. Ils ont été aperçus dernièrement en train de dérober la Gourde de Babylon au musée de Soleanna à Future City quelques heures plus tôt. Nous vous communiquerons plus d'informations dans les plus brefs délais. Mais pour l'instant, retour au programme._ » - déclara le journaliste avant d'être remplacé par le feuilleton.

« Bon… Il me semble que nous soyons bien fixés. » - sourit Rouge.

« Mmh… En effet. » - pensa Shadow.

« Qu'est-ce que la Gourde de Babylon ? » - demanda Omega.

Shadow regarda Omega durant un instant, sachant que ce dernier marquait un point. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle les Babylon Rogues avaient volé la Gourde.

« J'ai une petite information sur cette Gourde… » - intervint Marisa.

« Ah bon ? » - dit Shadow en la regardant le sourcil levé, interrogateur.

« Oui. Elle était utilisée par les Babyloniens il y a longtemps. » - expliqua-t-elle. « Elle a été créée pour contenir un précieux magot, comme une sorte de coffre au trésor. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils l'avaient enterrée pour la dissimuler. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? » - lui demanda Shadow en la regardant curieusement.

« Je suis une amatrice d'histoire. » - sourit-elle.

« *HMPF*… Bon, je crois que nous devrions nous rendre à Future City et voir si nous pouvons capturer ces voleurs. » - suggéra Rouge.

« Mais qui sont-ils, en réalité ? » - demanda Shadow.

« Je crois que leurs noms sont Jet, qui est le leader, Wave, qui est un génie de mécanique, comme Tails, et Storm, qui est le plus musclé du groupe. » - ajouta Marisa.

« Comment savez-vous tout ça ? » - lui demanda Shadow.

« J'ai regardé l'Ex Grand Prix Mondial à la télé. » - répondit-elle.

« Je suppose… » - pensa Shadow.

« Nous devrions nous rendre à Future City. » - répliqua Omega.

« Il a raison. » - dit Rouge. « Pendant que nous sommes là en train de papoter, ces bandits pourraient être là-bas en ce moment même. »

« Alors, nous ne devrions pas perdre plus de temps ici. » - ajouta Shadow. « Allons-y ! »

« Attendez… » - les stoppa Marisa.

Shadow la regarda à nouveau.

« Je sais que vous avez du boulot à faire, mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez remplir vos estomacs avant de vous rendre à Future City ? » - leur recommanda-t-elle.

« Merci pour l'offre, chérie, mais ça va aller. » - lui répondit Rouge.

Sur ce, Shadow salua Marisa d'un signe de la main avant de quitter le restaurant en compagnie de Rouge et Omega et de se diriger vers Future City.

« Bon, il faut bien que je me remette aussi au boulot… » - soupira-t-elle profondément avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

* * *

Pendant que les agents se dirigèrent vers Future City, Elise marchait toujours. Mais ses jambes étaient tellement fatiguées qu'elle décida de se reposer en s'asseyant sur un banc à proximité.

« Oh, mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas encore trouvé ? » - se demanda-t-elle avant de soupirer. « Peut-être que c'était juste mon esprit qui me jouait des tours… »

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Sonic se promenait tout en essayant toujours de comprendre qui était Elise et comment il l'avait rencontrée. Ce dernier vit un banc et s'assit.

Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans le savoir…

…jusqu'à ce que Sonic ait la surprise de voir une femme au trench-coat.

« Euh, excusez-moi… » - l'interpela-t-il.

Les yeux d'Elise s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Pensant que c'était un quelconque citoyen, elle garda son calme et joua son rôle normalement.

« Oui ? » - dit-elle sans le regarder.

« J'ai besoin d'informations… » - dit-il.

« À-À quel propos ? » - demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Savez-vous quelque chose à propos d'une personne nommée Elise ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Vous-Vous voulez dire la princesse de Soleanna ? »

« Ouais, elle-même… » - répondit-il

« Qu'avez-vous besoin de savoir ? » - lui demanda-t-elle en ne sachant toujours pas à qui elle avait à faire.

Sonic réfléchit un instant. Et à sa grande surprise, il était dans l'incapacité de donner une réponse.

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr… » - répondit-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas sûr ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Hihi… Ouais. J'oublie un peu les choses… » - ricana-t-il.

Quand Elise l'entendit rire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… mais elle n'était toujours pas complètement sûre.

« Ce rire… » - murmura-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce rire me semble familier… » - pensa-t-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » - répondit-elle. « Ça ressemblait un peu à… »

« À quoi ? »

« Connaissez-vous un hérisson nommé Sonic ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, je le connais… » - répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Que savez-vous de lui ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien… Il se peut que je sois lui. » - répondit-il.

« Attendez… » - lui jeta-t-elle interloquée.

Elise tourna sa tête avant d'apercevoir avec stupéfaction le visage de Sonic.

« Sonic ?! » - haleta-t-elle.

Ce dernier plissa ses yeux pour essayer de deviner qui était cette personne… Soudain, il se souvint du portait d'Elise qu'il avait vu au restaurant.

« Elise ?! »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ébahis.

On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés, une fois de plus.


	4. Confidence

**...**

* * *

 **4\. CONFIDENCE**

* * *

Sonic et Elise se regardèrent stupéfaits. Étaient-ils en train de rêver ? Était-ce réel ? Ils en restèrent bouches bées.

« Est-ce… Est-ce vraiment toi ? » - lui demanda Elise.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas un fantôme… » - lui répondit Sonic. « Alors, oui… Je suis là. »

Juste pour en être sûre, Elise plaça une main sur sa joue. Sonic rougit un peu lorsqu'il la sentit sur son visage. Elle était… chaude et il aimait ça.

« Euh, Elise ? » - dit-il.

« Oh, désolée. » - dit-elle en retirant sa main de sa joue, et le regarda gênée.

« Alors, euh… » - s'arrêta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » - demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien… Comment ça va ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Mmm… Bien, je suppose. » - soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. C'est juste que… Tout est si ennuyeux au château. Je veux dire que, c'est toujours pareil : la même routine, etc. » - soupira-t-elle à nouveau. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Eh bien… J'ai traîné avec Tails. » - lui répondit-il. « Je veux dire que, depuis que j'ai vaincu Eggman récemment, j'ai décidé de décompresser et de me détendre. »

« Je vois… » - dit-elle en baissant sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« J'admire ton insouciance. C'est un luxe que je ne pourrai jamais me payer, puisque que je suis tout le temps prise au piège de devoir de la royauté. Et ce n'est pas amusant… » - dit-elle tristement.

Sonic la réconforta en lui caressant le dos. Elise rougit un peu lorsqu'elle sentit. C'était… bon et chaud, et cela la rendait heureuse.

« Hé, Elise… »

« Oui, Sonic ? »

« Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on sorte et qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux, aujourd'hui ? » - proposa Sonic. « On pourrait aller voir un film, dîner et peut-être observer les étoiles. »

« J'aimerais ça, Sonic. » - répondit-elle heureuse.

« Super, allons-y ! »

« Attends… » - l'arrêta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Je-Je suis nerveuse, Sonic. » - dit-elle ainsi. « Et si les gens me reconnaissaient en me voyant traîner avec toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Je veux dire… Comme tu portes un trench-coat, je suis certain qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront probablement pas. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Hé, ai-je eu tort auparavant ? » - demanda-t-il.

« N-Non. » - répondit-elle.

« Bien… Alors, allons-y. » - dit-il en saisissant le bras d'Elise tout en marchant à ses côtés.

* * *

Le premier arrêt était la plage. Sonic et Elise se dirigèrent vers les docks et s'assirent sur un banc pour admirer la vue de l'océan qui s'offrait devant eux.

« Veux-tu de la glace ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Ou-oui, bien sûr » - hocha-t-elle la tête.

Sonic se mit à sourire en se dirigeant vers un stand de glace derrière lequel se tenait debout un homme à la peau foncée aux cheveux noirs avec des dreadlocks.

« Salut, Sonic ! » - sourit le jamaïcain lorsqu'il vit ce dernier devant lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te serve aujourd'hui, man ? »

« Salut, J. Kool ! Je prendrai un sundae au chocolat et… » - s'interrompit-il en se tournant vers Elise. « Que désires-tu, Elise ? »

« Oh, euh… Une glace à la vanille fera l'affaire. » - répondit Elise.

« Et une glace à la vanille pour la demoiselle. » - dit-il avec un grand sourire en se retournant vers J. Kool.

« Très bien, man ! Ce sera prêt dans un instant. » - sourit J. Kool en commençant à préparer la glace.

Pendant ce temps, Sonic regarda à nouveau Elise qui était en train de contempler l'océan le regard vide. Il comprit qu'elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise ; mais il gardait espoir en pensant qu'elle le sera probablement quand elle commencera à s'amuser.

« Et voilà, man ! » - sourit J. Kool en lui présentant les deux desserts. « Un sundae au chocolat pour monsieur et une glace à la vanille pour mademoiselle. »

« Merci, J. Kool ! »

« Y a pas de quoi, Sonic ! » - hocha-t-il la tête avant de regarder la femme au trench-coat. « Dis, man… »

« Ouais ? »

« Désolé d'interrompre ton business, mais… » - murmura J. Kool. « Est-ce la Princesse Elise ? »

Ce fut alors que les yeux de Sonic s'écarquillèrent, un peu surpris.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est elle ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai reconnu ce visage malgré le trench-coat et le reste, man. » - lui répondit J. Kool.

« Oh… »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air déprimée ? » - lui demanda J. Kool.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… » - haussa-t-il des épaules. « Peut-être que c'est parce que je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui, mais elle n'a pas l'air de passer un bon moment. »

« Je vois ça, man… » - ajouta J. Kool en se grattant le menton. « Peut-être qu'elle a juste peur… »

« Peur ? »

« Eh bien, elle pourrait ne pas être encore habituée à la ville étant donné qu'elle est toujours coincée dans le château, man. » - répondit J. Kool.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. » - ajouta-t-il. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle était nerveuse à propos de ce qui se passerait si les gens la remarquaient avec ce manteau. »

« Mmh… Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de plus de temps. » - lui suggéra J. Kool. « Tu sais, essaie de l'habituer à l'endroit pour qu'elle se sente mieux. »

« Ouais, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. » - hocha-t-il la tête en prenant le cornet de glace et son sundae. « Et je ferais mieux d'apporter ces glaces avant qu'elles ne fondent. À un de ces quatre, J. Kool. »

« À la prochaine, man ! Prends bien soin de toi. » - salua J. Kool d'un signe de la main.

De ce pas, Sonic revint aux côtés d'Elise et lui tendit le cornet de glace.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps, Sonic ? » - lui demanda Elise.

« Euh… Eh bien, la glace avait besoin d'un peu de temps de préparation avant d'être servie. » - mentit-il en gloussant un peu.

« Mmh… » - ajouta-t-elle entamant sa crème glacée.

« Alors, est-ce que tu t'y habitues ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« À quoi ? »

« Commences-tu à te sentir plus détendue, loin de la royauté ? »

« Mmm… Je présume. » - répondit-elle doucement.

« Mmh… » - pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? »

« Pour rien. Je demandais juste comme ça… » - haussa-t-il des épaules, sachant vraiment qu'Elise ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'extérieur de la royauté. Pas encore, en tout cas…

Elise observa Sonic en train de déguster son sundae au chocolat. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, ses nerfs se calmèrent si bien qu'elle finit par se sentir de plus en plus décontractée.

« Sonic… »

« Ouais ? »

« As-tu déjà… été amoureux avant ? »

« COMMENT ?! » - écarquilla-t-il brusquement les yeux à cette question.

« Je suis curieuse, c'est tout… » - le rassura-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire…, tu sais…, toi et moi… »

« Ah, j'ai pigé maintenant… Désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi. » - gloussa-t-il nerveusement.

« Eh bien… L'as-tu été ? »

« Euh… Non, pas comme je le pense. » - secoua-t-il la tête. « Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis toujours demandée si quelqu'un comme toi avait déjà été amoureux auparavant. » - répondit-elle. « Je veux dire… Ne l'avait pas été, tu comprends ? »

« Et bien, il y a en a une qui est, disons-le tout simplement… Elle est obsédée par moi, et ça me fout un peu les jetons. » - admit-il.

« Oh… Et est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'aime comme une amie, rien de plus. » - répondit-il. « Et je ne peux pas le lui dire car cela blesserait ses sentiments. »

Elise se sentit légèrement peinée pour lui.

« Eh bien, tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. Je veux dire, qu'elle va sûrement te détester pendant un moment, mais… Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en remettra. » - espéra-t-elle.

« Je peux le faire… » - déclara-t-il confiant en souriant.

À sa vue, Elise se mit à sourire tandis qu'ils continuèrent tous les deux à déguster leur crème glacée en admirant l'océan.

« Eh ben, ça m'a bien rempli pour un moment ! » - rit-il en tapotant son estomac.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire, Elise se mit à sourire. Elle aimait ça car cela la détendait.

« Bon, où veux-tu qu'on aille maintenant ? » - demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit-elle un instant. « Allons-voir un film. »

« Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien, allons voir ce qu'ils proposent. » - suggéra-t-elle.

« Ça me va. Allons-y ! » - dit-il en saisissant son bras, puis ils partirent.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Sonic autour du sien, Elise se mit à rougir tout en gardant le sourire.

« Je pense que cette journée se passera bien… » - se dit-elle confiante.


	5. Au cinéma

**...**

* * *

 **5\. AU CINÉMA**

* * *

Arrivés au cinéma, Sonic et Elise observèrent la liste des films qui étaient disponibles.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit Elise en observant attentivement les titres. « Oh ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Celui-là ! » - désigna-t-elle sur l'un des panneaux d'affichage. « Je voulais le voir depuis sa sortie. »

« Celui-là ? » - dit-il en regardant le titre du film qu'elle vint de pointer. « Et c'est quel genre de film ? »

« C'est un film romantique. » - répondit-elle.

« Oh… » - grogna-t-il un peu, surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment le type de personne romantique… (Euh, hérisson plutôt…)

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes donc pas la romance ? » - lui sourit-elle.

« Nan, ce truc est ennuyeux. » - dit-il, agacé.

« Allez, accorde-lui au moins une chance ! » - le supplia-t-elle.

« Bon, puisque nous sortons, je suppose que je peux t'emmener voir ce film que tu désires tant. » - haussa-t-il les épaules avant de se rendre au guichet. « Deux tickets pour ce film, s'il vous plait… »

La guichetière hocha la tête et donna ensuite les tickets à Sonic. Ce dernier paya et se rendit ensuite à l'intérieur du cinéma en compagnie d'Elise.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le comptoir d'alimentation pour se choisir des amuse-bouche pour la projection.

« Que désires-tu, Elise ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit Elise en regardant de gauche à droite.

Il y avait tellement de choix qu'elle avait presque du mal à se décider.

« Je pense qu'un paquet de pop-corn fera l'affaire. » - se décida-t-elle enfin.

« OK. » - sourit-il avant de le demander au vendeur. « Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

« Un cola, tout simplement… » - répondit-elle.

« No problemo ! » - dit-il avec un pouce levé et demanda ensuite deux colas.

Elise le regarda sourire ; cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle se détendit. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attirait tant chez Sonic le Hérisson ? Était-ce son sourire ? Était-ce son rire ? Ou alors, était-ce le fait que sa présence près d'elle lui faisait du bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait qu'elle se sentait heureuse quand il était avec elle.

« Hé Elise, pourrais-tu m'aider à porter toutes ces choses, s'il te plait ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

Mais Elise ne l'entendit pas tant elle était perdue dans ses rêveries.

« Elise ! »

« Mmh ? Oh, je suis désolée. » - dit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais m'aider à porter toutes ces choses. » - lui répondit-il. « Je porterai le pop-corn pendant que tu porteras les boissons, d'accord ? »

« Oh, bien sûr. Je peux le faire. » - hocha-t-elle la tête en s'emparant des boissons et que Sonic s'occupait du paquet de pop-corn.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de projection.

* * *

Dans la pièce, ils regardèrent tous les sièges. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, ils s'installèrent dans ceux qui étaient les plus proches. Ils placèrent tous les deux leurs boissons dans les porte-gobelets tandis qu'Elise mit le paquet de pop-corn devant elle.

En attendant le début du film, Sonic décida de prendre quelques pop-corn. Il plaça sa main dans le paquet, sans savoir qu'Elise faisait la même chose.

Ils étaient interloqués lorsqu'ils touchèrent tous les deux quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas du pop-corn…

…mais plutôt leurs mains qui furent collées l'une dans l'autre. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à rougir.

« Euh… » - prononça Sonic alors qu'il était à court de mots.

« C'était… maladroit. » - déclara Elise doucement.

« Euh… Tu peux en prendre en premier. » - lui suggéra-t-il.

« Non, tu peux… » - lui dit-elle en retour.

« Non, les dames d'abord. » - rétorqua-t-il.

Elise prit une poignée de pop-corn qu'elle mit directement dans sa bouche. Sonic, quant à lui, prit une gorgée de son cola alors qu'on commençait à diffuser des bandes-annonces du film.

« Des teasers… Super. » - soupira-t-il agacé.

« Oui… Il y a des moments où ça m'agace également… » - acquiesça-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le film avait enfin commencé et Sonic commençait déjà à bailler, pensant qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier le film.

Elise le regarda un instant et revint vers l'écran. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, constatant du fait que Sonic n'aimait vraiment pas les films romantiques et qu'il pourrait s'ennuyer durant toute la séance. C'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Environ une heure après le début du film, elle décida de vérifier s'il était réveillé... Ouaip, il l'était toujours. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et continua à regarder le film. Elle se demanda ensuite si elle avait choisi le bon film, ou peut-être que c'était juste ennuyeux pour lui.

« Euh, Sonic ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Elise ? »

« Es-tu… en train de passer un bon moment ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. » - hocha-t-il la tête. « Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? »

« C'est juste que… Eh bien, quand j'ai choisi ce film, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être intéressé du tout ; et du coup, je suis curieuse… »

« Pardon ? »

« Sonic, veux-tu quitter cet endroit ? » - lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Quoi ? » - dit-il en levant un sourcil.

« Je veux dire… Désires-tu quitter cet endroit et faire autre chose qui te plait ? » - le regarda-t-elle dans les yeux.

« Non… Tu as choisi ce film, et je vais donc rester et regarder avec toi, d'accord ? » - lui répondit-il calmement.

« … d'accord. » - hocha-t-elle la tête.

Puis, Sonic plaça sa main gantée dans celle d'Elise. La princesse haleta un peu dès qu'elle la sentit dans la sienne.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas m'endormir. » - sourit-il. « Mais si jamais c'est le cas, alors n'hésite pas à me serrer la main, d'accord ? »

Elise acquiesça joyeusement et serra ensuite fermement la main de Sonic.

« Houlà ! Tu sais, pour une fille, tu as de la poigne ! » - gloussa-t-il.

Elise gloussa en retour alors qu'elle relâchait doucement la main gantée de Sonic qu'elle tenait délicatement. Ce dernier fit la même chose pendant qu'ils continuèrent tous les deux à regarder le film.

* * *

Après la fin du film, Sonic et Elise quittèrent le cinéma et descendirent le trottoir non sans avoir jeté leurs boissons terminées à la poubelle ainsi que le paquet de pop-corn dont une grande partie du contenu a été engloutie par Sonic.

« As-tu apprécié le film, Elise ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Mm-hm. » - hocha-t-elle la tête. « J'ai adoré. Merci d'être venu avec moi pour le voir. »

« Y a pas d'quoi ! » - sourit-il.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit-il un instant. « Eh bien, je suis affamé. »

« Affamé ? » - dit-elle étonnée. « Mais tu as englouti la MAJORITÉ des pop-corn ! »

« Hé, mon estomac mange beaucoup ! Et d'ailleurs, tu n'en as pas beaucoup mangé ; je vais donc t'emmener dîner. » - nota-t-il.

« Où ça ? » - se demanda-t-elle.

« Mmh… » - réfléchit-il à nouveau, puis il se souvint alors du _Louie's Diner_ , le restaurant dans lequel il avait déjeuné plus tôt avec Tails et Knuckles. « Essayons le _Louie's Diner._ »

« D'accord… » - acquiesça-t-elle.

« En es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui. »

« OK, alors. Allons-y ! » - conclut-il.

Ceci étant dit, Sonic et Elise marchèrent en direction du _Louie's Diner_.


	6. Le dîner

**...**

* * *

 **6\. LE DÎNER**

* * *

Alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, Sonic et Elise se dirigèrent vers le _Louie's Diner_ ; mais cela n'empêchait pas à ces derniers de marcher dans l'obscurité.

Après qu'elle ait ouvert la porte du restaurant en laissant Sonic entrer en premier, Elise le suivit, se dirigea vers une table où elle s'installa. Puis Marisa, la serveuse, vint vers les deux amis.

« Bonsoir, et bienvenue chez _Louie's Diner_! Mon nom est Marisa et… » - s'interrompit-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua Sonic. « Oh… Salut, Sonic ! »

« Salut, Marisa ! » - dit-il.

« Alors, vous êtes de retour ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, et aussi pour manger un morceau. » - ajouta-t-il.

« Dîner, vous voulez dire ? »

« Ouais… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est pour elle et moi. » - dit-il en présentant Elise.

Marisa ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il s'agissait de la Princesse Elise.

« D'accord, alors. » - répondit Marisa. « Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Euh, je vais prendre une _Mountain Dew_. » - répondit-il.

« Très bien. Et vous, mademoiselle… ? » - demanda-t-elle en voulant connaître son prénom.

« Oh, mon nom est… Euh, Amy. » - mentit Elise.

Ce fut alors que Sonic lui jeta un regard tranchant. Mais pourquoi donc utilisait-elle ce prénom ? Ce serait comme s'il était en train de sortir avec Amy.

« Et je vais prendre ce qu'il a choisi. »

« Très bien… » - hocha Marisa de la tête tandis qu'elle écrivait quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. « Très bien, je vous apporterai vos boissons dans une minute. En attendant, jetez un coup d'œil à notre menu et voyez si quelque chose vous intéresse. »

Alors que Marisa s'éloignait de la table, Elise regarda le menu pendant que Sonic joignit ses bras derrière la tête en se relaxant.

« Tu ne jettes pas un œil sur le menu ? » - lui demanda Elise.

« Nan, je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre. » - répondit Sonic.

« Oh, je vois… »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ? »

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûre… » - fit-elle. Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de se lever de la table. « Excuse-moi, je vais aux toilettes… »

Lorsqu'Elise s'en alla, Marisa revint avec les deux boissons qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table.

« Alors, êtes-vous prêts à commander ? » - demanda Marisa.

« Mon amie n'est pas encore revenue. » - répondit Sonic. « Donc, je pense que nous allons l'attendre… »

« D'accord… » - acquiesça-t-elle. « Hé, Sonic… »

« Ouais ? »

« Euh, cette personne avec qui tu sors… » - commença-t-elle en le tutoyant.

« Qu'y a-t-il avec elle ? »

« J'ai vu son visage et je suis juste curieuse… » - chuchota-t-elle. « Était-ce… la Princesse Elise ? »

« …Vous l'avez reconnue ? » - demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui, je l'avoue… » - sourit-elle.

« Oh, je vois… » - hocha-t-il lentement la tête.

« Que fait-elle par ici, et avec toi en plus ? » - demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, c'est une longue histoire. » - répondit-il.

« Mmh… Tu lui as donc demandé un rendez-vous ? »

« Q-Quoi ?! » - écarquilla-t-il des yeux.

« Eh bien, je vous ai vus passer du bon temps l'un avec l'autre. » - remarqua-t-elle. « Et j'ai supposé qu'elle te plaisait. »

« N-non, je n'ai pas CE genre de sentiments pour elle. » - affirma-t-il avec hésitation.

« …Laisse-moi te regarder dans les yeux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Laisse-moi te regarder dans les yeux. » - répéta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que je puisse voir si tu es en train de dire la vérité. » - répondit-elle.

Sonic céda et laissa Marisa le regarder dans les yeux. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils un instant tout en les examinant.

Mais ce que Sonic ne savait pas, c'était que Marisa était intelligente et avait le don de déceler chez les autres, s'ils lui mentaient, en les regardant dans les yeux.

« Je le vois… » - dit-elle.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu as des sentiments pour elle. »

« V-Vous croyez ? » - demanda-t-il gêné.

« Tes sentiments pour elle sont très chaleureux et doux. » - acquiesça-t-elle.

Sonic ne voulut pas l'admettre, mais elle avait vu juste car il avait des sentiments pour Elise et pas de simples sentiments… mais des sentiments réellement doux.

« …Vous avez raison. » - admit-il enfin. « J'ai bel et bien des sentiments pour elle. »

« Tu vois ? En plein dans le mille ! »

« Mais écoutez, Marisa… Promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez à personne, je suis sérieux. » - lui dit-il.

« Très bien, je ne répéterai pas un mot de cela à personne. » - promit-elle.

« Bien. » - soupira-t-il de soulagement.

« Et d'ailleurs, cela créerait des confusions si je le disais à qui que ce soit. »

« Bien parlé. » - hocha-t-il la tête.

À peine avaient-ils fini de discuter qu'Elise revint.

« C'est bon, je suis prête. » - dit Elise en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

« Très bien… » - répondit Marisa en tenant son bloc-notes. « Que désirez-vous ? »

« Mmh… » - réfléchit Sonic. « Je vais prendre une pizza. »

« Quelles garnitures ? »

« Euh, pepperoni et saucisse. » - dit-il.

« Très bien… Et vous, Amy ? »

« Euh, pour être sincère, j'allais commander la même chose. » - admit-elle.

Sonic la regarda dubitatif. Disait-elle la vérité ? Ou était-ce simplement qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle voulait tout ce qu'il demandait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela posait question.

« Euh, très bien alors. » - acquiesça Marisa en notant. « Ce sera prêt dans environ 15 minutes. »

Quand Marisa fut partie, Sonic tourna son attention vers Elise.

« Elise ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu commandais vraiment cela pour toi, ou est-ce parce que tu voulais juste manger ce que je prenais ? » - demanda-t-il.

« Oh… Tu l'as remarqué ? » - dit-elle surprise.

« Euh, ouais… Je suis resté assis sans me lever une seule fois. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu me caches ? » - demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Eh bien… » - commença-t-elle en baissant un peu la tête.

« Écoute… Si tu ne veux pas en parler, on peut juste abandonner le sujet et oublier ce qui s'est passé. D'accord ? »

« D'accord… » - hocha-t-elle lentement la tête.

Sonic prit une gorgée de sa boisson et mangea ensuite quelques craquelins qu'il prit dans un petit panier.

Durant les quinze minutes qui suivirent, Sonic et Elise discutèrent sur d'autres sujets comme celui du temps où les Black Arms avaient envahi Westopolis et que Shadow était venu à la rescousse pour les contrecarrer, ou encore la fois où Sonic défia Jet le Faucon à l'Ex Grand Prix Mondial. Elise appréciait les histoires de Sonic, remarquant à quel point la vie de ce dernier était si pleine d'aventure et d'excitation. Entretemps, elle riait même des quelques vannes qu'il inventait.

Ensuite, Marisa revint avec une grande pizza ronde aux pepperoni et saucisses, comme Sonic et Elise le souhaitaient, et la déposa sur la table.

« La pizza est servie ! » - dit-elle joyeusement en leur tendant les assiettes.

« Mmm… » - prononcèrent Sonic et Elise en même temps, la pizza avait l'air si délicieuse qu'ils mouraient d'envie de sentir la sauce dans leurs bouches.

« Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin ? » - demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ça ira. » - répondit Elise.

« Idem. » - sourit Sonic.

« Très bien, alors… Profitez-en bien. » - dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Sonic.

Ce dernier fut confus pendant un petit moment, mais finit par réaliser de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Il hocha donc la tête tandis que Marisa retourna dans la cuisine.

« Sonic… Est-ce qu'elle t'a juste fait un clin d'œil ? » - lui demanda Elise en levant un sourcil.

« Euh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » - mentit-il en gloussant un peu.

« Ne me mens pas, Sonic. » - lui dit-elle ensuite. « Je sais qu'elle te le faisait, je l'ai vu. »

« Oh… »

« Sonic, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ? »

« Non, non, rien du tout. » - répondit-il rapidement. « Je suis juste… affamé, c'est tout. »

« Mmh… » - pensa-t-elle, sachant bien qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais n'étant pas sûre de quoi il s'agissait, elle décida de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Ensemble, ils profitèrent du moment en prenant chacun une part de pizza qu'ils dégustèrent avec délectation.


	7. Révélation (Épilogue)

**...**

* * *

 **7\. RÉVÉLATION (Épilogue)**

* * *

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, payé l'addition et quitté le restaurant, Sonic et Elise se tinrent devant la porte d'entrée, silencieux.

« Sonic ? » - dit Elise en brisant le silence.

« Mmh ? »

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? » - lui demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Ch'ais pas. » - lui répondit Sonic en haussant ses épaules. « Et toi ? »

« Mmh… » - réfléchit-elle un moment avant de regarder ensuite le ciel étoilé.

Lorsque Sonic la vit ainsi, une idée lui vint instantanément.

« Je sais ! »

« Quoi donc ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Allons regarder les étoiles. » - lui proposa-t-il.

« Regarder les étoiles ? »

« Ouais. » - dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Rien que nous deux. »

Lorsqu'il prononçait : « Rien que nous deux. », cela rendit Elise toute chose. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise façon, mais plutôt d'une manière vraiment étrange et douce à la fois.

« Elise ? Est-ce que ça va ? » - lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

« Elise ? » - répéta-t-il.

Toujours rien.

« Elise ! » - cria-t-il.

« Hein ?! » - dit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur. « Oh, je suis désolée… »

« Tu sais, tu as agis un peu bizarrement aujourd'hui… » - remarqua-t-il.

« Comment ? » - dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Eh bien, depuis que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui, tu es restée silencieuse ; comme si j'étais un fantôme. » - répliqua-t-il.

« Oh… » - dit-elle, confuse.

« Elise ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ? » - lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Mais Elise n'en était pas si sûre. Allait-elle répondre à la question que Sonic vint de lui poser ? Ou alors, voulait-elle continuer à lui cacher la vérité afin que tout se passe bien ?

« Elise ? »

« Sonic… Je te demande pardon. »

« Hein ? À quel propos ? » - demanda-t-il surpris.

« Tu ne penses pas que je passe un bon moment, c'est ça ? » - lui demanda-t-elle en commençant avoir des larmes aux yeux.

« Eh bien, à en juger ta façon de garder le silence, je pense connaître déjà la réponse à cette question… » - lui répondit-il.

« *SNIFF*… Je suis tellement désolée. » - renifla-t-elle en couvrant ses yeux larmoyants.

« Elise ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis une si mauvaise personne ! » - cria-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est faux Elise, et ça tu le sais. » - la rassura-t-il.

Après qu'elle l'ait entendu, Elise rouvrit ses yeux et le regarda.

« Écoute, peu importe ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et ce à quoi tu étais en train de penser car tu veux probablement garder toutes ces choses pour toi. » - dit-il clairement. « Tu sais, comme ce que tu te forces à me dissimuler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as raison… » - reconnut-elle doucement. « J'ai été très émotive, et j'en suis désolée. »

« Hé, ne t'en fais pas… C'est normal de faire sortir tes émotions de temps en temps. » - la consola-t-il.

« Je comprends. » - hocha-t-elle la tête.

« Bien… Maintenant, allons en direction de mon domicile afin que nous puissions admirer les étoiles. » - dit-il.

« Attends… Tu as une maison ? »

« Oh que oui. » - gloussa-t-il un peu. « Vois-tu, Tails et Knuckles m'ont aidé à la construire pour que je puisse avoir mon propre foyer afin de rester en ville. »

« Oh… Est-ce grand ? »

« Eh bien, pas si grand… même si tu devrais t'y adapter. » - rit-il un peu.

« Alors, allons-y ! » - sourit-elle.

« OK, mais euh… Il faudrait que je te porte. » - dit-il embarrassé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que même si nous marchons, je suis sûr que tes jambes vont se fatiguer. » - répondit-il. « C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je te transporterai pendant que tu te relaxes, d'accord ? »

« Eh bien… D'accord. » - acquiesça-t-elle lentement.

Sur ce, Sonic la porta comme une mariée et se précipita vers sa résidence.

* * *

Après environ quelques minutes, Sonic s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'Elise se tenait fermement contre lui.

« C'est bon, Elise, tu peux te détendre. Nous y sommes… » - lui dit-il.

Ce fut alors qu'Elise ouvrit doucement ses yeux et vit tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

« Waouh… » - dit-elle avec admiration.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« Sonic, je ne pensais pas que ta maison était si… »

« Grande ? »

« Ouais… » - dit-elle lentement.

Après qu'ils soient entrés à l'intérieur, Sonic vérifia son répondeur et remarqua qu'il avait reçu une tonne de messages. Il décida de les écouter et appuya sur le bouton.

 _« Sonic ! C'est moi, Amy. Je suis venue voir si tu peux m'accorder un rendez-vous… *BIP !* »_

 _« Sonic ! C'est encore Amy ! Écoute, tu n'as toujours pas répondu si oui ou non tu acceptais mon rendez-vous ! *BIP !* »_

 _« Sonic ! Je commence vraiment à m'énerver ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu toujours pas répondue ?! *BIP !* »_

Sonic se mit à soupirer. Pensant que le restant des messages venait probablement d'Amy, il décida de les supprimer.

« Bon sang, Amy n'abandonnera jamais… » - secoua-t-il la tête.

« Sonic ? » - l'appela Elise.

« Mmh ? » - demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Était-ce… ? »

« Ouais… C'était bien elle. » - hocha-t-il la tête.

« Waouh… Elle est vraiment exigeante. » - ajouta-t-elle.

« À qui le dis-tu… » - soupira-t-il.

Elise se sentit désolée pour Sonic, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une fille qui n'était pas encore adolescente et qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser… même si la réponse était : « Non ».

« Bref… Allons vers le balcon. » - dit-il en saisissant le bras d'Elise avant de se diriger à l'étage.

* * *

Une fois arrivés, ils virent deux chaises qui étaient de bonne taille pour eux.

« Je t'en prie, Elise... Assis-toi. » - lui dit Sonic.

« OK. » - acquiesça Elise tandis qu'elle s'assit en même temps que lui.

Ensemble, ils commencèrent à admirer le ciel nocturne.

« Les étoiles sont magnifiques… » - dit-elle calmement.

« Ouais… » - dit-il.

« Sonic… »

« Mmh ? »

« As-tu déjà contemplé 'La Grande Ourse' ? »

« Euh… Pardon ? » - dit-il confus.

« Si tu observes bien les étoiles, tu pourras la repérer. » - ajouta-t-elle.

« Donc… À quoi ressemble cette Grande Ourse ? » - demanda-t-il

« Eh bien, c'est un peu comme une casserole, mais en plus petit. » - expliqua-t-elle.

Sonic, tenant compte des mots d'Elise, essaya de repérer lui-même la Grande Ourse ; ce qui lui prit un certain temps…

« Je la vois ! » - dit-il en la découvrant.

« Où ça ? »

« Là-haut ! » - dit-il en lui indiquant le ciel.

Elise observa dans sa direction et rétrécit ses yeux alors qu'elle essayait de la voir par elle-même.

« Je la vois ! » - dit-elle.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… Tu as de très bons yeux, Sonic. » - lui sourit-elle.

« Héhé… Surnomme-moi : 'L'Observateur sonique' ! » - rit-il en même temps qu'elle.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes, la nuit se rafraîchit et il y eut du vent. Elise commençait à ressentir le souffle du vent lui balayer son visage… tout comme Sonic.

« Brr… » - trembla-t-elle.

« E-Elise, e-est-ce que ça va ? » - fit-il en tremblotant aussi.

« J-Je vais bien… J-J'ai juste un p-petit peu f-froid. » - répondit-elle en se recroquevillant.

« V-viens, r-rentrons et m-mettons-nous v-vite au ch-chaud. » - trembla-t-il alors, avant de se lever de sa chaise et rentra à l'intérieur avec Elise.

Après que Sonic eut fermé la porte du balcon, ils descendirent ensemble dans le salon.

* * *

Arrivés en bas, Elise s'assit sur le canapé et commença à respirer profondément.

« Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? » - lui demanda Sonic.

« O-oui, merci. » - hocha-t-elle la tête.

« Il y a une couverture juste là. » - l'informa-t-il. « Et tu peux commencer à allumer la cheminée, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien ! » - répondit-il avec un pouce levé avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire du chocolat chaud.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Elise pour allumer la cheminée ; elle s'enveloppa dans la couverture agréable et chaude et commença ensuite à se réchauffer.

Entretemps, elle pensa à la journée qu'elle venait de passer avec Sonic. Il fut un temps où elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle était partagée entre la crainte que son peuple puisse la voir et la reconnaître, et l'impression d'être un fantôme car elle était différente des autres personnes.

Mais quand Sonic était avec elle, elle se sentait comme une personne normale qui pouvait faire n'importe quoi ; comme si elle s'intégrait avec les autres. Il lui semblait même qu'à chaque fois que Sonic était près d'elle, elle se sentait heureuse.

Mais quelque chose n'était toujours pas claire… Et ses sentiments pour Sonic, qu'en étaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils rien de spécial ? Ou était-ce quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant ?

Juste à ce moment-là, Sonic revint dans le salon avec deux breuvages de chocolat chaud dans ses mains et s'assit ensuite devant la cheminée.

« Hé Elise, viens t'asseoir ici avec moi. » - fit-il un signe de la main.

« OK. » - hocha-t-elle la tête en se levant et s'assit ensuite devant Sonic tout près de la cheminée.

« Voilà. » - dit-il en lui offrant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Merci. » - lui dit-elle avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Mais le breuvage était encore chaud ; ce qui lui brûla un peu l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Attention, c'est chaud. » - rappela-t-il.

« Je m'en rappellerai… » - dit-elle un peu mal à l'aise, ressentant toujours l'effet de la brûlure.

Alors qu'ils savouraient tous les deux leurs cacaos (et se réchauffaient), Sonic et Elise restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un moment.

« Sonic ? » - brisa-t-elle le silence.

« Ouais, Elise ? »

« Tu te souviens quand je t'avais demandé plus tôt si tu avais déjà été amoureux ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais… Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais curieuse… » - répondit-elle. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? »

« Tu n'es pas en train de parler d'Amy, j'espère ? » - demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« Non, Sonic… Je te demande juste s'il y a une personne, en-dehors d'elle, que tu aimes ? »

« Mmh… » - réfléchit-il un instant. « Eh bien, il y en a une… Mais je ne suis pas sûr si ça va marcher, de toute façon. Et toi ? »

« Eh bien, il y en a une… Mais je ne suis pas sûre si ça va marcher non plus. » - répondit-elle en affichant ensuite une attitude désintéressée. « Et d'ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup d'attentions sans intérêt. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien… Une fois, quand j'étais en vacances, il y avait ces types qui passaient leur temps à me 'courtiser' pour que je veuille sortir avec eux. » - secoua-t-elle la tête.

« Et tu as cédé ? »

« Non. Je ne les appréciais pas beaucoup, de toute façon. » - soupira-t-elle. « Surtout après qu'ils m'aient 'courtisée' ainsi. Et ça, c'était tout simplement grossier. »

« Mmh… » - dit-il compréhensif.

« Et toi, Sonic ? Qui est donc la fille chanceuse que tu aimes ? » - lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Je préfère ne pas le dire. » - répondit-il inquiet. « En outre, cela semblerait plutôt… mauvais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, j'aime vraiment cette fille, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime de la même manière. » - répondit-il tristement.

Elise se sentit soudainement peinée lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire ça.

« Et ce n'est pas seulement ça, car cela s'appellerait : une liaison interspécifique. » - continua-t-il. « Et à tous les égards, cela sonne faux. »

« C'est ce que tu penses réellement ? » - lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

« C'est ce que les autres pourraient penser. » - répliqua-t-il rapidement. « Et c'est la société qui brise les couples les plus heureux. »

« …Sonic ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Elise ? »

« Suis-je… l'élue ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Suis-je la fille… qui t'intéresse autant ? » - lui demanda-t-elle en rétrécissant ses yeux.

« Peut-être… » - dit-il en détournant la tête.

« Sonic… » - dit-elle un peu sévèrement.

« Bon, d'accord… Je t'aime bien. » - lui dit-il. « Je t'aime _beaucoup_ , et je sais que tu es une princesse, et que tu es belle. Depuis que nous avons commencé à traîner ensemble, j'ai eu ces sentiments étranges que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant. Je sais que cela ne me ressemble pas, mais je suis sérieux : je t'aime vraiment. »

« Sonic… » - dit-elle en rougissant fortement.

« Mais je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes de la même manière. » - la coupa-t-il.

« Sonic… »

« Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimes, de toute façon. » - fit-il à nouveau. « Donc, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en mesure de gagner ton cœur maintenant. »

« Sonic, est-ce que tu as fini de parler ? »

« Euh, ouais… J'ai fini. » - dit-il gêné.

« Bien. Maintenant, permets-moi de m'exprimer avec sérénité. » - commença-t-elle. « Te souviens-tu quand je t'ai avoué que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais… Et qui est-ce ? »

« Cette personne, c'est… toi. » - lui répondit-elle lentement.

« QUOI ?! » - cria-t-il surpris.

« J'ai toujours aimé ton esprit et ton attitude insouciants. » - lui avoua-t-elle en lui souriant. « J'aime ta façon d'être toujours aussi gentil et compréhensif. Tu es tout ce que beaucoup de gens ne sont pas. Et sous cet air insouciant, tu es si calme et passionné avec les autres. Tu es celui que je recherche. »

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, désormais. La vérité était dévoilée. Tout devint silencieux à présent. Sonic et Elise restèrent plantés là à se regarder sans cligner des yeux une seule fois.

« Elise… »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que les couples font d'autre ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Ils s'embrassent. » - lui répondit-elle après un petit moment de réflexion.

« S'embrassent ? »

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant ? »

« Non, jamais… »

Encore une fois, ils restèrent toujours dans la même position sans cligner des yeux. Puis, lentement, leurs têtes commencèrent à se rapprocher l'une de l'autre et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Tu réalises que tu es près de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » - rappela-t-il.

« Je sais… » - murmura-t-elle.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, alors qu'ils partageaient leur premier baiser. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent leur position, mais se fermèrent légèrement car ils voulaient profiter de ce moment. Pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Elise enroula délicatement ses bras autour de Sonic alors que ce dernier plaçait les siens sur sa taille… jusqu'à ce qu'ils brisèrent finalement cette étreinte et se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Waouh… » - murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » - lui demanda-t-il.

« Rien, c'est juste que… »

« Tu n'aimes pas la romance ? » - lui sourit-il.

« Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça comme ça. » - admit-elle.

« Comment c'était ? »

« C'était… romantique. » - lui répondit-elle doucement avant de commencer ensuite à bailler.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien… Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est tout. » - répliqua-t-elle.

« Impossible à gérer ? »

« Quoi, le baiser ? »

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, Elise se mit à ricaner avant de bailler à nouveau.

« Bon sang, tu as besoin de sommeil. » - remarqua-t-il.

« J'approuve. » - acquiesça-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi te porter jusqu'au lit. »

« Tu peux le faire ? » - lui demanda-t-elle.

« Regarde-moi. » - sourit-il avant de la soulever.

Se sentant bien dans ses bras, Elise se mit à sourire avant de fermer les yeux et se laissa transporter jusqu'à l'étage.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sonic, le hérisson bleu porta la princesse jusqu'à son lit. Tout en l'allongeant, il prit soin de la border affectueusement.

« Sonic… » - le regarda-t-elle après qu'il eut fini.

« Ouais ? »

« Je tiens à te remercier pour la journée d'aujourd'hui. » - dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. « C'était la meilleure que je n'ai jamais eue. »

« De rien, Elise. » - répondit-il en l'enlaçant. « Mais c'est toi que je dois vraiment remercier. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, jamais nous n'aurions eu ce baiser. » - répliqua-t-il.

« Oh, Sonic… » - dit-elle en l'atteignant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sonic lui rendit son baiser. Ils partagèrent alors un long moment romantique avant de se regarder une nouvelle fois.

« Sonic, viens-tu dormir avec moi ce soir, s'il te plait ? » - demanda-t-elle en levant la couverture pour le hérisson bleu.

Ce fut à cet instant que le cœur de Sonic se mit à battre la chamade tellement il était comblé de bonheur. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous la couverture, Elise l'embrassa sur la joue et posa son bras sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, elle se mit ensuite à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je… t'aime… Sonic le Hérisson. » - murmura-t-elle.

Lorsque ce dernier l'entendit, son cœur se mit à battre éperdument.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Princesse Elise. » - fit-il en enroulant son bras autour de sa tête et en l'approchant contre lui.

Tout comme Sonic, le cœur d'Elise se mit à battre éperdument. Elle s'endormit avec un sourire heureux sur son visage.

Sonic fixa le plafond durant un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir avec un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Postface** **:**

 _ **Et voilà ! C'est ici que l'histoire se termine (et il en va de même pour la traduction) en espérant qu'elle vous aura plu. De mon côté, ça m'a fait super plaisir de vous l'avoir présentée ; surtout qu'il s'agit de ma toute première traduction d'une de mes Fanfics favorites issue de l'univers de Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

 _ **Je ne vous cache pas à quel point j'ai été émerveillé après l'avoir découverte pour la première fois (et par hasard) en 2012, soit peu de temps après avoir visionné le "Let's Play" sur Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Et c'est à partir de là que mon admiration pour le duo SonicxElise (ou SonElise) a commencé, ce qui m'a fait oublier cette soi-disant "idylle" entre Sonic et Amy dont je ne suis absolument pas fan... et tant mieux !**_

 ** _Oui, je sais... C'est mal, mais que voulez-vous: les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas !_**

 ** _En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir consacré votre temps à lire cette Fanfic du début jusqu'à la fin. Si elle vous a plu, alors faites-le-moi savoir dans l'espace des commentaires._**

 ** _J'en profite surtout pour remercier chaleureusement [Sonic Phantom] de la confiance qu'il/elle m'a accordé en m'autorisant à traduire cette oeuvre qui m'a tout de même pris deux mois pour l'achever. D'ailleurs, si vous maîtrisez la lecture en anglais et que vous êtes fans des univers tels que Sonic the Hedgehog, Super Smash Bros., Fire Emblem, Pokémon, Sailor Moon, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, ou encore Tokyo Mew Mew, alors je vous invite à découvrir ses histoires en allant directement sur son profil. Et perso, je vous conseille de lire en premier les trois histoires que j'ai aimées: "A Sad Princess", "Double Date" et "Lost and Found Hearts"._**

 ** _Et pour terminer, si vous avez apprécié ma traduction et que vous désirez rester au courant de mes futures publications, alors je vous invite à me suivre._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous dis: portez-vous bien et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures..._**

 ** _Toujours plus loin,_**

 ** _Toujours plus haut,_**

 ** _TOUJOURS PLUS_** ** _FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !_**


End file.
